ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO The Lion King: The Video Game
LEGO The Lion King is a LEGO-themed video game based on Disney's animated film "The Lion King" The game closely follows the plot of The Lion King Trilogy and The Lion Guard, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Plot The game begins with the story of the first movie, the second one, and the third one The game starts with "The Lion King" Rafiki, a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock ("The Circle of Life"). Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, decided not to be at the ceremony, annoyed that he is no longer the heir to the throne. Wanting the title to be his, he plots to kill Simba. Months later, Mufasa takes Simba around the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar tells Simba about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, goes with them. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King") and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Scar's spotted hyena henchmen who try to kill them but are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. After sending Nala and Zazu ahead back to Pride Rock, Mufasa scolds Simba for putting himself and Nala in danger, before teaching him about the Great Kings of the Past, who look down on the living from the stars. History The game was announced by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Traveller's Tales. The game features all of the characters from The Lion King Trilogy with the usual brand of LEGO fun and humor, alongside an array of story levels and a hub world that includes locations like Pride Lands, Elephant Graveyard, George, Hakuna Matata Falls, Jungle Oasis, and Outlands. In addition to characters from Trilogy films, Live-Action Remake, and The Lion Guard, the game also features exclusive new characters and even a special character from every other Disney franchise like, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Belle, Beast (Lego Mr. Incredible-Styled), Ariel, Sebastian, Huey (2017), Dewy (2017), Louie (2017), Webby (2017), Lena (2017), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Maggie (Home on the Range), Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Stitch, Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove), Tarzan (Disney's Tarzan), Kenai (Brother Bear), Koda (Brother Bear), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde. It follows the previous LEGO video games, such as Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jurassic World, and The Incredibles was released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows PC, and Xbox One platforms on July 19, 2019, alongside the premiere of "The Lion King (2019)" Songs * Circle of Life * Did Your Mother Have To Tell You Not To Play With Your Food? (Score) * This Land (Score) * Morning Report * I Just Can't Wait To Be King * Be Prepared * Stampede (Score) * Hakuna Matata * One by One * Endless Night * Can You Feel The Love Tonight * The Rightful King (Score) * King Of The Pride Rock/Circle Of Life (Finale) * He Lives In You * We Are One * My Lullaby * Upendi * One of Us * Love Will Find A Way * Digga Tunnel * That's All I Need * Circle of Life (The Lion King 1½) * I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King 1½) * Be Prepared (The Lion King 1½ Score) * Stampede (The Lion King 1½ Score) * Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1½) * Can You Feel The Love Tonight (The Lion King 1½) * Digga Tunnel (Reprise) Characters Cast * Matthew Broderick as Simba / (Additional Voice) * Moria Kelly as Nala / (Additional Voice) * Nathan Lane as Timon / (Additional Voice) * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa / (Additional Voice) * James Earl Jones as Mufasa / Mufasa (2019) / (Additional Voice) * Jeremy Irons as Scar / (Additional Voice) * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi / Sarabi (2019) * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu / (Additional Voice) * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi / (Additional Voice) * Cheech Marin as Banzai / (Additional Voice) * Jim Cummings as Ed / (Additional Voice) * Nicolas Cantu as Young Simba / Young Kovu / Koda (Brother Bear) * Kimiko Glenn as Young Nala / Young Kiara / Lena * Donald Glover as Simba (2019) * JD McCrary as young Simba (2019) * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa (2019) * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar (2019) * Billy Eichner as Timon (2019) * John Kani as Rafiki (2019) * John Oliver as Zazu (2019) * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala (2019) * Shahadi Wright Joseph as young Nala (2019) * Kath Soucie as Sarafina / Young Vitani * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu / (Additional Voice) * Nika Futterman as Zira * Andy Dick as Nuka / (Additional Voice) * Lacey Chabert as Vitani / (Additional Voice) * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma / (Additional Voice) * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max / (Additional Voice) * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Fiona Hart as Wema * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Landry Bender as Makini * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Kevin Schon as Chungu * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Greg Ellis as Mzingo * Dee Bradley Baker as Hyenas * Jacob Guenther as Dogo * Ana Gasteyer as ReiRei * Phil LaMarr as GoiGoi * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Christian Slater as Ushari * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine * Dan Castellaneta as Genie * Paige OHara as Princess Belle * Robby Benson as Prince "Adam" Beast * Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel * Samuel E Wright as Sebastian * Danny Pudi as Huey * Ben Schwartz as Dewey * Bobby Moynihan as Louie * Kate Micucci Webby * John Goodman as Baloo * Roseanne Barr as Maggie * Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Cuba Gooding Jr as Buck * Chris Sanders as Stitch * David Spade as Kuzco * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:The Lion King Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Traveller's Tales Category:LEGO Category:The Lion Guard Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:WB Games Category:Disney Games Category:Aladdin Category:Home on the Range Category:The Jungle Book Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:DuckTales Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Emperor's New Groove